


Mischief Managed

by Drakonian_Juice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Magic, Mystery, The Marauder's Map, The gods as professors, The seven go to hogwarts, dont worry it's set in 3rd person lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonian_Juice/pseuds/Drakonian_Juice
Summary: It started with a very interesting-looking map (or part of one, at least) from Reyna's bedside table in the Ravenclaw dorms. One that Annabeth found frighteningly familiar.Somewhere in the middle were thirteen wands and "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" spoken in chorus, slightly distractedly (due to a pieced-together sheet of parchment between them.)The rest was a blur.All it took was a whisper of "Mischief managed", and they were all plunged into darkness.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason glanced up at the huge clock in King’s Cross as the driver unpacked his bag from the trunk. He’d only taken a train as a young child, and his memories of the station were rather vague as a result. _This time_, he thought,_ I’ll remember._

Thalia jumped out of the limo, snatching her trunk and owl, Lucas, and standing awkwardly by the barrier. Their dad, still talking on his phone in the front, removed his sunglasses, revealing the electric-blue eyes the three of them shared. Jason kept quiet and listened, waiting for the call to be over, even though the chances were pretty slim. 

“Yeah, Tony called me about the new deal with SphynxTech. I mean, it’s either gonna blow up, or--no, Jake, the guy’s an idiot. Yeah. Yeah.” he sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Just tell Tony to arrange another meeting with them. The fund’s not gonna last six months. Alright, just gimme a sec. Ye-yeah, I’m, uh," Jason's father pressed his lips together. "I'm dropping my kid off.” 

Jason glanced at his dad, who pressed the mute button. Just by looking at his perfect white teeth, tight black suit, and studded blonde beard, you could tell that _god_, this guy was rich. Jason didn’t like to think of his family like that, but there was no denying it. 

“So...Jason. You’re going to Hogwarts this year. Well, ah, stick close to your sister. Have fun. Learn magic." His father frowned at his phone. "I've gotta take this—Tony? Woah, Tony, slow down. Hold it, the third market? What's that even got to do with any of this?"

Jason was slightly taken aback, but he nodded, searching for something to say. The driver was waiting outside with Jason’s trunk and owl, and she handed him the owl a bit oddly. Jason got one last look at his dad, back on the phone (“...once I know whether Victoria supports the fund, _then _we can move on, but not before we get her approval…”) and adjusted his glasses. Flashing his dad a final thumbs-up, not even sure he saw it, Jason joined Thalia and another girl, this one only accompanied by her sister. 

Thalia patted him on the back. “You’re gonna _love_ Hogwarts, Jason.” She grinned, unzipping her black leather jacket and revealing a T-shirt that read _Wizarding Convention of 2017, featuring Dean Thomas, Aurora Sinistra, and Shawn Mendes, (“Seriously,” _their dad had said, _“Who else wears that kind of shirt!?)_ before spinning around on her trolley like a cart, and pushing it through the barrier.

Jason met eyes with the dark-haired girl next to him. “H-have you done this before?” he stammered. 

She shook her head, looking like she was about to speak when her sister cut her off. “You a first year?” 

Jason nodded. “Um--”

“Then I’ll tell you the same thing I’ve been telling Reyna all morning. Nothing to worry about, it doesn’t hurt at all. If you pretend it’s not there, you won’t feel a thing. Just don’t be freakin’ out about it, or you’ll crash, and _that_ hurts.”

Reyna glared at her. “I can _do _it, Hylla.” 

“O-kay.” Hylla stared at her smugly, raising an eyebrow. Reyna twisted the handle of the trolley, staring at the _very_ solid-looking wall. Jason would have been reluctant to believe it, except his sister had passed through it like Jell-O™. 

“Your turn.” 

Jason looked up. Another girl was standing in Reyna’s place. She had brown hair, chocolate skin, and eyes that glittered like mini kaleidoscopes. Jason shook his head to clear it. “Wait, but--”

“She went. It’s...um...it’s your turn,” the girl stammered, her hands fidgeting with the cat carrier on top of her trunk. A calico paw stuck through the holes, playing with her hand affectionately, and they both snorted. 

“All right.” he took a breath. “I’m going through Jell-O™. I’m going through Jell-O™. IIIIIIt’s just Jell-O™.” 

The girl blushed, laughing. Jason glanced away for a second, sure his face was red too. Distracted, he didn’t even notice what she was doing until she did it, and then Jason was spinning through the barrier. When he opened his eyes, he was on the other side.

A brick red train blew a geyser’s worth of steam through the station, the hustle and bustle very different from the light chatter of King’s Cross. A moment later, the girl emerged from the wall, and shook her head. “Uh...sorry. I didn’t mean for you to go that far.” 

Jason smiled. “That’s okay. I was just surprised. I’m...Jason, by the way.” 

“Piper.” 

“Great. So--”

“Yeah.” Piper smiled. Wow. She was _seriously_ pretty. “We should probably get going.” 

* * *

“Nico, come on. Let’s _go_ already!” Hazel bounced up and down on her seat in excitement, pulling one of her half brother’s headphones out. 

Nico brushed the dark hair out of his eyes in annoyance. “Mom, Hazel--”

Maria di Angelo shook her head, but her eyes, the same eyes as her son, glittered with amusement. “Save it. And Nico, remember you have to give me your headphones anyways before you get on the train! Alright, get your trolleys, the both of you.” 

Hazel practically jumped out the door, grabbing her trunk and owl. Nico was probably the only first year with a bat, but they were just as useful, and it wasn’t unheard of to have them as a pet...just uncommon. 

Nico faced his mom, who gave him an encouraging smile. “I remember my first year, Nico. _Il mio bel ragazzo, Il angelo. Prenditi cura di te._”

His dad smiled. “And bring us back a boy, all right? It’s about time!”

“_Dad!_” Nico groaned.

“I mean, Hogwarts _is_ where I met your mother.” For emphasis, he kissed her, and Nico closed his eyes and spun around.

“I’m leaving.” 

“Nico, wait--” Nico turned back to see his father holding out one empty hand, and one hand with a bag of galleons. “First--” he gestured with the empty hand, “Electronics.” 

Nico grudgingly obliged, removing iPod from his pocket.

“There’s twenty-four galleons in here, so don’t lose it. And I was serious, you know. Try making friends.” 

Nico almost snorted. _Try making friends._ He might as well have said, _try getting in a UFO and teaching the aliens English. _His dad seemed to sense what he was thinking, but didn’t push it. He rolled the trolley around to face the barrier, taking a deep breath. 

"_Nico, solo un momento, _your headphones!" Maria jogged up to him, wrapping her hands around the circles of foam around his ears to remove them. She paused for a moment while her fingers were still curved around his cheeks and smiled. "Oh, Nico," she murmured, then leaned in to give his forehead a quick kiss, "Hogwarts will be amazing, don't forget that. I'll miss you so much...have fun."

"Yeah, thanks mom. I gotta go." 

She kissed his forehead. "_Ci vediamo a Dicembre._"

"See you in December," he echoed. 

A train whistled somewhere, and the activity picked up almost immediately. Nico was about to run through the barrier and wheeled his trolley towards it, facing the wall. Hazel had already gone through and was most likely on the train by now, talking with new..._friends_ or something.

His trunk and bat clattered off his trolley as the back of a boy slammed into it. He grimaced when he saw Nico. “Sorry about that. I’ll...um...let me help.” 

Nico stood up irritably, picking up his trunk with much difficulty. He bit back a remark that would have probably gotten him expelled before he even started and, surprised even at himself, stuck out his hand.

The boy seemed a bit taken aback, but shook it. His hand was warm, like it had been sitting in a toaster oven for the past hour. “Will Solace,” he grinned, obviously waiting for Nico to give his own name. He didn’t, charging through the barrier instead. He heard a distant, “Hey!” as he barrelled through, and saw Will emerge a second later. “What’s your name?” 

Nico tightened his fists around the trolley, not sure why he wasn’t answering. The Hogwarts Express blew its whistle, the steam momentarily blocking his view. Stepping on the train, he turned back, but Will had been lost in the crowd. 

Huh.

Strange Solace boy.

Nico smiled to himself. Maybe he _would_ make some friends this year. 

* * *

Annabeth wasn’t a stranger to being at new schools, but she had to admit even the _prospect_ of Hogwarts scared her a bit. She’d heard a term before, actually she’d been _called _it; Muggle-born. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but the dark-haired boy who’d said it acted as if it was something bad. 

She didn’t see anything wrong with her dad, in fact he was amazing. It was her brothers and stepmother that were the problem. But it also meant that she was the only person in her whole family with a drop of wizarding blood. 

Speaking of which, her stepmother was the one dropping her off. One look at the both of them, it was pretty obvious they weren’t related. Annabeth had curled blonde hair falling past her shoulders, a deep California tan, and a Yankees cap. Her stepmom was rather pretty, Asian, and had red highlights in her tight bun. She had a thin-lipped smile that Annabeth saw all too often, like an _I’m-just-putting-up-with-you-because…because..._ and the explanation sort of stopped there.

Annabeth pulled out her owl, placing her on top of the gray trunk. Her dad had picked it out himself, (“It matches your eyes,” he’d said) and Annabeth had, for some reason, decided to use it. 

She couldn’t get out of there fast enough. Annabeth sped down the station, pushing her trolley as fast as it would go. Her owl, Minerva, hooted in protest, which got her some weird looks. Stopping between 9 and 10, she--wait. Annabeth did a double take. Platforms _9 _and _10\. _No 9 ¾. 

“Wo-o-o-a-a-h!” the yell came from the right, and Annabeth barely had time to move her trolley out of the way. A boy her age raced past. A woman (presumably his grandmother), stopped the trolley, her dark eyes disappointed. 

“Get ahold of yourself, Fai.”

He nodded. “Yes, grandmother.” The boy, Fai, brushed strands of black hair from his own eyes before turning to Annabeth sheepishly.. “Uh--sorry. I’m Frank. My grandmother--” 

“It’s ok,” Annabeth shrugged, “I’ve got two stepbrothers, so I’m used to people crashing into me.”

Frank laughed. “Good to hear.” 

Annabeth blinked. “So, have you got any idea as to how to get there? My ticket--”

Frank shook his head. “It’s not mistaken. Just confusing. My whole family went to Hogwarts--actually, my dad’s family went to Durmstrang.”

“That’s the school in Norway, right?” 

“I’m not sure. I’ve heard it’s in Russia, or maybe Sweden. Occasionally somewhere in the Baltic Sea.” 

Annabeth smiled. “So...the platform?” 

“Yeah. My grandmother told me how, and she--” he looked around, “Oh. She’s gone. Ok, anyways, what you need to do is run straight into the barrier.” 

“What!?” Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. 

“Like this.” Frank tightened his grip, and ran straight towards the solid wall. Annabeth grimaced, waiting for the crash that never came. Instead, he disappeared through the brick, the only trace he’d been there being a...card thing. It had a blank picture on it, though the title read _Chocolate Frogs collectable. Congratulations, you’ve discovered: Augustus Stanner, current deputy to the Minister of Magic!_

Annabeth took a couple of breaths, gritted her teeth, and plunged through the wall. It wasn’t like anything she’d expected, sort of like someone had attached strings all over her body and was slowly pulling them forwards at once. 

She emerged, and then let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Grabbing the chocolate frog card, she was about to board the train when the whistle blew. Smoke clouded her eyes, and she coughed, fanning the air. 

When she opened her eyes, there were about a dozen completely different people by her side, and Frank was nowhere to be found. 

Annabeth had no choice but to follow the crowd of people moving along. As she stumbled up the stairs to board the train, she caught a quick glance of the cabins right as another blow of steam issued from the train. The floor gave a huge jerk, and a whistle echoed in Annabeth’s ears. 

A sudden rush of excitement spread through Annabeth's body, accompanied with a slight sense of anxiety.

Hogwarts, here she came. 


	2. The Express/The Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang

Percy loved riding the Hogwarts Express. He loved the way it vibrated under his feet and the way the hills seemed to roll by. He loved the way the huge locomotive seemed to glide its way through the jagged mountains. But, if he was being honest, the thing he loved the most about the red steam engine was...the snack trolley.

There were so many weird and quirky sweets he’d never seen before, and of course he bought them all. Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs...he even bought a few of something called Canary Creams. The label on the box read, Flavour: Custard Cream. Ingredients: Sugar, wheat flour, arnica root gel, palm oil, egg, knotgrass, salt. He was about to try one when a voice yelled, “Don’t!”

Percy dropped the egg-shaped cream in surprise...though a chirping sound was audible as it smashed. In the doorway was a girl with frizzy red hair, not yet dressed in her Hogwarts robes, even though they were an hour away. “Uh, hey. I’m Rachel.”

Percy nodded, raising his eyebrows. “Ah. And...why is my candy lying on the floor?”

Rachel bit her lip, scratching the table like she was drawing little pictures on it. “Sorry about that, but trust me. You don’t want to have any Canary Creams--oh, wait. That was a Canary Cream, right? Hopefully you won’t mind that much if it’s not? Because if it wasn’t--”

Percy laughed. “No, no, no, no...I mean--yes, it’s not--no, I...gah.” he shook his head, a fresh wave of awkwardness washing over the cramped room. “I don’t know. It’s fine,” he shrugged.

Rachel smiled. “I’ve had some pretty weird experiences with those.” Percy smirked, raising an eyebrow as shel continued. “You think you’ve seen it all, until your dad and seven other board members turn into canaries.”

Percy scrambled backwards, knocking the box off the table and listening to the chirping as the chocolate shattered. “That’s what they do?! Worst ten sickles I’ve ever spent!”

Rachel laughed, but it was cut off abruptly as the door opened again. A boy with stringy blonde hair leaned against the wall before waltzing into a seat. He cleared his throat, flashing Percy a quick grin. “Octavian.” He said the name as if Percy was supposed to get on his knees and switch religions to Octavianism.

“Octavian?” Rachel posed the question with utter disgust. Octavian wrinkled his nose as if she had some contagious disease.

“Rachel,” he muttered distastefully, “You buy your way in here? They couldn’t have possibly let you in without some sort of--”

“Oh, save it, scarecrow.” Rachel turned back to Percy, but he could see her face was flushed scarlet. Octavian clenched his fists, turning bright red as well. Percy realized what was going to happen a second before it happened, then Octavian and Rachel simultaneously whipped out their wands, points just under each other’s chin. There was a tense moment before Rachel shrugged, twirling her wand in her hand. Octavian smirked in triumph, but Rachel smiled just as widely. “Go back to your teddy bears, Octavian. This is so immature...wow, just like you!”

“I’ve already been here a year! That gives me superiority! I--”

Rachel shut the door of the train, and Octavian turned scarlet, marching off, to which she breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed on the seats as soon as he was out of sight. Percy twirled his hands awkwardly. “What’s all that about?”

She shook her head. “He’s a jerk. Thinks just ‘cuz he’s pure-blood that he can do whatever he wants. Now, I think I’d better find my real wand before he realizes that was just a painted chopstick.”

* * *

Leo Valdez was not happy.

(He was also, at the moment, a canary. Which did not help.)

A girl named Piper had asked him to try one, to make sure it was “safe”. Her friend, Jason, had seemed against it, but Leo had put it in his mouth without thinking.

Stupid magic.

He began to change back, coughing up feathers...gratefully, his clothes stayed with him. Despite the annoyance, he couldn’t help a smile looking at Piper’s tearing eyes and Jason’s repressed laughs. He wasn’t exactly sure what had made him come into the cabin in the first place, but…he was glad he had.

Leo placed his thoughts aside. “That was--well, beyond words, but safe to say, I have a new respect for all canaries.”

Piper and Jason were seated across from him, and they both simultaneously laughed, and Leo smiled thinly, trying a little too hard not to be a third wheel. “Do any of you have siblings?”

Jason nodded. “Yeah, I have a sister, Thalia. She’s a third year.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“...yeah.”

Leo coughed. “Anybody know any spells yet?”

Again, Jason shrugged nonchalantly. “I know, like, two. And my wand isn’t that interesting, anyways. It’s oak. Yaaaay…”

“Come on, let’s see it,” Piper urged.

Jason hesitated, taking his wand from his trunk. “All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Leo grinned. “You didn’t.”

“Baubillious!” he shouted, without an answer to Leo’s remark. A bolt of lightning shot out, hitting his shoe and making it fly off, a scorch mark on the tip. His blonde hair stuck up.

After a moment of silence, Piper let out a laugh. “You--ha! Nice going, Sparky!”

Jason turned red. “Heh--yeah.”

They looked at each other for a moment while Leo tapped the table awkwardly. “O-o-o-kay, I’m gonna go now. See yah.”

He stood up, sliding the door open, but didn’t get a chance before a hisss rang through the small cabin as the brakes awoke within the scarlet engine. From the window came a shout, and a figure hobbled towards them, shadows obscuring his body.

The first-years gasped as he brought a lantern towards his face, smiling tightly, and all stared rudely at his lower half.

“Welcome! If you are returning, welcome back. My name is Chiron. First years, follow me, second and up, get in one of the chariots!”

Jason grinned sheepishly. “Well...looks like I’m leaving without my shoe. That’ll...ahem...be interesting.” Everyone began to file out, and Jason flashed a quick yet model-worthy smile. “Good meeting you. I’ll see you at the Sorting?”

Leo nodded. “Sure, man,” he shrugged, blending into the crowd.

He ended up on a boat with three other kids, Connor, Travis, and Percy, all whom Leo got along with great. The four of them ended up going an extra ten miles an hour after Percy convinced the giant squid to help them out, Connor and Travis leaving behind a trail of neon green salamanders.

The screams of the other first years could be heard from a hundred feet away. Leo laughed as one of the salamanders tried to get on their boat, unable to keep its grasp and falling off the edge.

Percy turned to face them. “So, what house do you guys think you’ll end up in?”

Travis and Connor glanced at each other and grinned. “Probably Ravenclaw, you know? Crafty, sly, smart...all that. We’d get, like, a ton of homework and stuff, but we have ways around that.”

Percy shrugged halfheartedly. “Yeah, I guess...but there’s other stuff that’s important too, right? Like, Leo, what house do you want to be in?”

The question caught him off guard. “I’m not sure. Never really thought about it.”

The tiny rowboat thudded as it pulled out of the lake. Connor laughed. “Well you better start thinking. The Sorting’s next.

Chiron straight-up trotted out of his own boat, standing in front of large double-doors. “First years, form a line. In a couple of minutes, these doors will open, and we will enter the Great Hall.”

A couple of students snorted with laughter, and he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Only teachers call it the Great Hall,” Travis explained, “The students call it the Big House.”

Leo nodded, turning his attention back to the centaur.

“...Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. And, of course, no house is worse than the others.”

The doors opened, magically (of course).

Chiron sighed. “So soon? ...very well. The Sorting is about to begin.”

Leo followed the crowd of first years as they entered, the whole of Hogwarts staring at them as they entered. He felt a sort of jittery feeling in his stomach, as if the whole deal had suddenly begun to catch up with him.

The Big House was magnificent. Stars glittered on the ceiling, casting odd lights on the walls. Candles floated in midair, stuffed leopard heads adorned the walls, and the house tables had an odd amount of cheese dust.

“The Sorting will now begin.” 

The houses hadn’t pay much attention as they filed in, but more heads turned when Chiron’s voice rang out from the front of the Big House.

“Chase, Annabeth.”

* * *

_The Sorting Hat_

_Chase, Annabeth._

_Ah, you are very pleased to be first, I see. Ambitious. Sometimes...overzealous. You would make a good Slytherin. _

_Not very happy at that? Do you--ah. Very well._

_I see how it is._

_Let it be…_

_RAVENCLAW._

_Dare, Rachel._

_Well, it’s hardly a choice. Your name says it all...but don’t worry. I judge differently for everyone._

_Let it be…_

_GRYFFINDOR_

_Di Angelo, Nico._

_Spiteful, strong, determined...powerful. I’ll keep my eye on you, di Angelo. Alas, it is as you predicted...but you know that already, don’t you._

_Let it be…_

_SLYTHERIN_

_Grace, Jason._

_A brave boy if I ever saw one. And yet you value loyalty, friendship, teamwork...and at the same time, knowledge. You believe you must be the best. That you are a natural leader._

_It’s true. But it makes you reckless._

_It’s tricky, this one. Where to put you, where to put you....my boy, I am stumped. I ask you one question._

_Where would you like to be?_

_...very interesting. And yet your choice proves, once more--_

_You’ve changed your answer. I cannot argue._

_Let it be…_

_GRYFFINDOR_

  
  


_Jackson, Percy._

_Not a hard choice. Let it b--_

_No?_

_What do you mean, no?_

_It’s the perfect choice for you, dear boy! You would become powerful. Have a great life. Perhaps become an Auror one day, as I know you wish to._

_You are quite the definition. And yet you..._

_Very well._

_I-I don’t understand this, Percy Jackson, but I will grant your request._

_I am intrigued._

_Let it be…_

_HUFFLEPUFF_

_McLean, Piper._

_Very outspoken, I see. Likeable, but not quite a Hufflepuff. Witty, but not quite a Ravenclaw._

_Let it be..._

_GRYFFINDOR._

_Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna._

_Well, well, well. I am tempted to put you into Gryffindor, as I know it takes much courage to hide behind this...facade of yours every day. Alas, you will need allies around you when it breaks._

_So let it be…_

_RAVENCLAW_

_Stoll, Connor_

_Stoll, Travis_

_I have disappointed many today. I hate, however, it would be you. But so much potential must not be wasted. You are crafty, intelligent, sly...a good Slytherin, but not enough ambition._

_Calm down! Ambition is not a bad thing...but you definitely aren’t ready to be part of the Slytherin house! That leaves me with one choice._

_Let it be…_

_RAVENCLAW_

_Solace, Will_

_You’ve known what house you were going to be placed in since the beginning, haven’t you._

_And I suppose you’re not wrong._

_Let it be…_

_HUFFLEPUFF_   
  


_Valdez, Leo_

_I’ve been waiting for you._

_Actually, it’s just a line. Although I have been curious as to what’s inside your head. I expected...well, something else. Certainly not this. You crave desire. Passion. And something else._

_Oh…_

_I see._

_I’m so sorry._

_Let it be…_

_SLYTHERIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> (should mention that this is also on ff.net)
> 
> hoo boy i actually have a plot for this one. finally. :D 
> 
> oh my god please leave comments they're my actual lifeblood


End file.
